


【arthurm】Stockholm syndrome（二）（R18）（pwp）

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony





	【arthurm】Stockholm syndrome（二）（R18）（pwp）

“我提议释放奥姆亲王，对于亚特兰蒂斯的王族来说，用一年来悔过足以了。”亚瑟坐在王座上平静地提出了这个让在站的所有贵族都难以相信的提议。  
“一年的时间就能够偿还我父王和其他族人的性命嘛？要我说就应该把他扔进海沟国里。”The Fisherman Kingdom的公主难以相信亚瑟就这样不给任何说法的就要释放奥姆。  
“我记得我说过，要是有人再提这事我该怎么办来着？”几个亚瑟栽培出来的侍卫立刻将小公主围了起来，“哦，对了，我想起来了，扔进海沟国去。”  
几个侍卫听见了亚瑟的话立刻就要去拉小公主，还是泽贝尔王上前挡着才把这些人拦下，他给自己的女儿一个眼神，湄拉才开口说到:“我觉得这个提议很可行，看在奥姆亲王就要回归的份上，也为了七国的团结统一，您看是不是...”  
“好啊，如果没有异议的话，就这么办吧。”在站的王族都看看小公主又互相交换了眼神，齐声说到:“我们尊重陛下的决定。”

“他们这不是在故意找我的茬吗？！”亚瑟把手上的各种让他头大的文件狠狠地摔在了桌子上。自从他把奥姆从软禁的地方放出来以后，剩下的几国就像说好了的一样，在财政、外交等各个方面给他找麻烦。  
“维科，你说，如果是奥姆会不会比我做得更好。”亚瑟看着一直帮着自己劳心劳力的老师，不禁问出了心底的疑问。  
“奥姆殿下从小学习得就是如果管好亚特兰蒂斯的事情，自然是会更加得心应手一些。”维科从来不会说慌骗他，但是却还是多少有些安慰他的成分在里面的。  
“我想把王位还给奥姆，他比我更适合这个位置。”这句话亚瑟想说很久了，比起做个国王，他更喜欢做一个英雄。  
“您知道的，这不可能。”亚瑟和奥姆都是他带大的，其实他也同意亚瑟的想法，但是如果真的这么做，只怕是七海将会再次动乱。  
“维科，我的老师，您一定会有办法。”亚瑟又露出了明朗的笑容，就像小的时候一样，他知道他的老师一定会有办法的。

奥姆坐在桌子前已经有12个小时多了，前段日子，在维科的一力促成下奥姆成了代理部分政务的亲王。  
奥姆上任之后，一点一点的把这段时间混乱的政务理顺得清明了很多，渐渐的一切的事情也慢慢的有种走上正轨的趋势。  
只是这咸水国和渔人国的人从来没有停下过对他的攻讦，最近竟然有些好事者说他诱惑君王，企图谋得王位，还联合了几国的贵族一起逼着亚瑟与湄拉早日完婚，以安民心。  
但是亚瑟却对联姻的事情一拖再拖，并不给他们一个明确的答复，也未曾跟奥姆谈过这件事情，加上这几天亚瑟心情不好，所以奥姆也不知道亚瑟的真实心意。

亚瑟听那泽贝尔国王唠唠叨叨的拐弯抹角的推销了一下午的闺女，回寝殿的路上还是头晕的要命，他感觉自己的耐心都快要用光了。  
算着亚瑟也该开完会了，奥姆提前准备好了两杯酒添好了冰块，等着兄长回来，两个人喝点酒什么的，说不定还能让兄长心情好点。  
亚瑟一口就喝光了杯里的酒，将还在小口抿着酒的弟弟揽进了怀里。奥姆与豪爽的亚瑟不同，良好的礼仪教育让他喝起酒来的时候都十分的优雅得体，散发着一种迷人的魅力。  
亚瑟觉得此刻比起他前半生最爱的酒来，奥姆那薄薄的嘴唇显然更加美味，所以他毫不犹豫的拿过了奥姆手机的杯子，把酒一口倒进嘴里，然后吻上了奥姆的嘴唇。  
冰凉的酒水被亚瑟大口大口的送进了奥姆的口中，他只能尽力的咽下那些有些呛人的烈性酒，可还是有些吞咽不及的酒水顺着他的嘴角一路蜿蜒向下，在他的衣衫之下留下了一道有些色情的痕迹。  
亚瑟把被吻的晕晕的奥姆放到了床上，轻轻的几下就把那些碍事的衣服给撕得一干二净，让那条有些湿润的痕迹清楚的展现在了他的眼前。  
“弟弟亲自给我倒的酒可不能浪费了。”说着亚瑟的舌头就舔上了那道湿湿的痕迹，从嘴角到锁骨再到乳尖，亚瑟对那些他很中意的部位又是吸允又是啃咬的，留下了点点的红痕。  
湿润的痕迹到了小腹的位置就没有了，亚瑟像是很不满意没有美妙的酒水的味道一样拿起了手边刚喝光的酒杯，将剩下的一点点酒精和好几块冰块悉数倒在了奥姆的小腹上。  
奥姆感到小腹一阵冰凉的刺激感感觉传来，他下意识的绷紧了身体，下身也因为刺激而半硬了起来。  
看到奥姆的反应，亚瑟甚是满意，他决定今晚要好好奖励奖励自己乖巧的弟弟。  
他从奥姆的小腹上的冰块里随便叼起了一块，接着就把头埋在了弟弟的双腿之间。  
奥姆一瞬间就意识到了亚瑟想要干什么，一边慌忙的说着:“不要，哥哥...”，一边伸手想要将亚瑟的头推开。  
可他纤细的胳膊那里抵得过亚瑟那结实有力的胳膊，亚瑟伸手一抓，就用一只手把他那两只略显纤细的手腕给固定住了。  
在如此近的情况下，亚瑟能够看到奥姆湿润的穴口微微的扩张着，像是在期待着欢迎着他一样。他把脸贴近了弟弟的隐私地带，将冰块精准的对准了那小小的洞口，用舌头将冰块推进了那温暖紧致的甬道。“啊...”下体突然并冰冷的异物扩张，那突如其来的刺激感让奥姆禁不住呻吟出声。  
将第一块冰块塞进去以后，亚瑟终于腾出空来，将奥姆的双手拉高过了头顶的位置，然后轻轻的拍了拍那双纤细的手腕说到:“就这么放着，别乱动。”才松开了手。  
亚瑟放开手之后就又回到了刚才的战场上，叼起了一块冰块，而奥姆这次果然乖乖听话的没有动被压到头顶的手，而是不安的扭动着腰身，想要避开兄长那喊着冰块的嘴。  
“哥哥...不要...那里脏...”那冰凉的感觉一次次地擦过他的穴口，奥姆的推拒的话语也变得断断续续。  
听到奥姆的话，亚瑟那粗糙的大手狠狠地捏上了奥姆那翘挺的屁股，在上面留下了五道鲜明的指痕。  
“我不许你这么说，我的奥姆，你比谁都干净美好，知道了吗？”亚瑟的警告随着手上的狠狠地揉捏清清楚楚地传达给了奥姆。  
“啊...我知道了...哥哥。”奥姆听话的认真回应着哥哥的话，此时的他下体里的凉块冰块已经有些融化了，冰凉的液体像是体液一样汩汩流出，将床单打湿了大片。  
“这样可不行，看起来我得加快点速度了。”看见冰块融化迅速的亚瑟摇了摇头，迅速的将冰块用舌头抵着都推进了弟弟那温暖的甬道。  
“啊...不要了...哥哥...求你”那冰凉的刺激的源头被深深地腿入了那脆弱的深处，奥姆觉得他的下体像是被一根冻得冰凉的棍子捅开了一样的难受，他甚至怀疑自己的下身马上就要被冻伤了。  
不过亚特兰蒂斯人的身体却并不会那么容易受伤，在被冻到麻木了以后，奥姆能感觉得到的就只剩下了那激烈的刺激感了。  
看到奥姆那因为小穴被充分刺激而笔直竖立的粉嫩性器，亚瑟一张口就含了进去，一边吞吐着，一边用舌头逗弄着那已经不断渗出汁水的尖端。  
“嗯啊...别...”奥姆下意识的扭动着要想要向后退，却被亚瑟牢牢地固定在原地。对于乱动的不肯听话的弟弟，亚瑟不重不轻的在那粉嫩性器上惩罚性的咬了一口。  
“啊~！！！”快感伴着疼痛瞬间侵占了奥姆的大脑，他来不及退出亚瑟的嘴，尖叫着射在兄长的嘴里。  
亚瑟倒是对这件事情没什么意见，主动将奥姆的精液都吞了下去，还意犹未尽的说到:“啧，这简直是美味啊，那接下来就换我好好款待一下你吧。”  
此时奥姆下体里的冰块已经融化殆尽了，由于巨大的刺激和射精的快感，湿润到不能再湿润的穴口大大的张开着，准备迎接亚瑟的光临。  
亚瑟也没有客气，将奥姆的腿高高地折起，一下子就深深地捅了进去。冰凉的甬道和平日里的感觉完全是两个世界，亚瑟感觉自己软了一下之后突然变得比平时都要硬上许多，此时的他脑子里只剩下了快感和将身下的人征服的欲望。  
“呃啊...呜呜...嗯啊”自己被冻得麻木的下体被兄长那滚烫的性器撑开，奥姆分不清自己是在呻吟还是在抽泣。  
他得集中自己所有的注意力才能保证被兄长安放在头顶的双手不会因为自己的意乱情迷而乱动，可下身传来的阵阵如海啸一般的快感十分轻易的就击垮了他的意志，他情不自禁的揽上兄长那结实的腰，将自己努力的贴近他，贪婪的嗅着兄长身上令人安心的好闻的味道。  
也不知道身下的娇小的人哭着被他艹射了几次，亚瑟终于也将自己的灼热交代在了弟弟身体里那让他流连忘返的地方。  
亚瑟抱着被折腾的浑身无力的弟弟去洗了个澡，之后，两个人清清爽爽的相拥在奥姆寝殿那柔软舒适的大床上。  
奥姆很反常的主动往亚瑟的怀抱里又挤了挤，将脸贴在了兄长厚实饱满的胸膛上，让兄长身上好闻的充斥在他的鼻尖。  
“怎么了？突然抱的那么紧？”亚瑟高兴地揽住了怀里那难得主动抱他的弟弟。  
“我只是，想记住被哥哥抱住的感觉，记住哥哥的味道，以后见不到的时候，还可以回想的起来。”奥姆说话的声音总是很轻，语调也总是很优雅，可这两句话，听起来却和平时略有不同。  
“我的小傻瓜，怎么会见不到呢，我又不会扔下这里偷跑。”亚瑟没有听出来奥姆话里的悲伤，还以为弟弟不知道何时变成了多愁善感的诗人了呢。  
“总有一天会的，等你娶了湄拉，你就会...”  
“我不会娶她，这辈子我要娶也只娶你一个。”亚瑟没登奥姆说完就打断了他的话，原来他多愁善感的小王子竟然在担心这个，亚瑟在这一刻才发现自己竟然这么混蛋的让奥姆觉得一点安全感都没有。  
“奥姆，我向你发誓，我永远永远都不会离开你。”亚瑟能够感觉到到怀里的人的颤抖，和眼泪滑过他胸膛的痕迹，他心疼的抱紧了奥姆。  
又把弟弟惹哭了，亚瑟再一次在心里责怪着自己的笨拙。


End file.
